Here Comes The Sun
by standbyme406
Summary: My own twist on the adventure for Ray Brower, hope you guys like it.
1. Pink

hey guys! Okay, I know a lot of people have written the 'what if a girl was there when the guys went on their adventure' stories, but I'm gonna put my own twist on it. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

"GET UP PINK! COME ON, I TOLD CHRIS WE'D MEET HIM IN AN HOUR!" Gordie yelled at me from downstairs. I was upstairs in my room getting ready for the day.

I threw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, then I quickly brushed out my blonde hair, not bothering to put it up in a pony tail.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I was 13 going on 14 this summer, all the other guys were 12 going on 13. We were all best friends, Gordie, Chris, Teddy, Vern, and me. My name's Audrey Desjardins by the way, but no one really calls me that, everyone calls me Pink. Weird nickname, to be honest I don't even know why everyone calls me that. It's not like I'm a girly girl, but I'm not a tomboy either. I'm just normal, like everybody else.

Gordie was now waiting for me because we were going off to meet everyone up in the tree house to play cards, pretty much what we did all the time.

I ran downstairs, trying to avoid my brother at all costs. My brother, Vince, was 16 and he hung out with this gang called the Cobras. He started hanging out with them ever since we came here, which was when I was about five and he was eight. We moved from Chicago, and it was a big difference moving from the big city to a town with about only 2,000 people.

"Hey Gordie." I said to him while grabbing two PB & J's from the fridge for me and him.

"Hey Pink. You ready to go?"

"Yup."

Me and him both walked out, talking about how good the PB & J's were, when we saw them.

"Well look what we have here boys." Ace smirked while looking down at us. Neither me nor Gordie were very tall, Ace had to be at least five inches taller than the both of us.

I was nervous because yesterday I had told Ace to go suck his mom's dick. Yeah, let's just say that probably wasn't the greatest of ideas.

"Nice to see you too Ace. We'd like to chat but we've made prior arrangements." I said, trying to sneak passed him.

He stopped me from going passed him, and I knew what was coming.

"Since I'm feeling nice today, I'll only give you a shiner." He said and grabbed my elbow, pulling me back towards the house. Yeah, Ace wasn't afraid to hit a girl, especially me.

Now let me give you a little background info. The Cobras were always trying to make my life as miserable as possible. I didn't know why, but they were just always like that from the beginning. When I first moved here, they took all of my crayons and flushed them down the toilet. So ever since then, they've been making life more and more miserable by the minute.

"Ace! Let go of me you slimy bastard! I said let go!" I screamed while being dragged.

I looked at Gordie for some help, but he was getting tormented by Eyeball.

I was still struggling with Ace while shoved me through the doorway and into the kitchen, followed by shoving me into one of the kitchen table's chairs.

All the rest of the Cobras followed in soon after that. Eyeball was holding Gordie and shoved him into a chair also.

I was hoping to god that Ace would ask Vince for a beer and forget about the 'giving me a shiner' thing. Whenever Ace asked for a beer, he would let me go. Yeah, don't ask. It didn't make any sense to me either.

"Now don't you feel a whole lot better about this? Now we can sit and talk, Pink." Ace said, smug.

"Ace, I really, _really_ hate you. And no, I don't feel better about anything. In fact, I feel worse."

"Well that's too bad. Hey Vince, got any beers?" He asked my brother, who immediately grabbed all the beers out of the fridge and put them on the table.

I was secretly cheering victory cheers in my head because Ace asked for the beer. So me and Gordie were safe, for now.

Ace cracked open his beer, "Get the hell out of here!" He yelled at me and Gordie.

And that was what routinely happened every day. I run into Ace or one of the Cobras, and I, for no reason at all, get tormented and then yelled at. It was just all _so_ grand.

I then gave Ace the meanest glare I could possibly pull off, and then I flipped him off while storming towards the front door.

Gordie and I were both furious, we tried to calm down though, focusing on what we were gonna do at the tree house. It had already felt like a long day, and to think that it was only ten in the morning.


	2. Dead Body

hey guys, thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

"I hate those guys!" I shouted out while walking with Gordie towards the tree house.

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Last week Chris and I were walking out of the General Store and Ace and Eyeball gave us both shiners." Gordie said, shaking his head.

"That sucks. You know what, let's just forget about them for now."

"Good idea."

--

Gordie and I had cooled off about the Cobras situation, and were now doing the secret knock to get into the tree house.

"COMING!" I heard Chris yell from inside the tree house, then I saw the trap door swing open.

Gordie and I climbed up into the tree house and we both joined in on the game of Skat Teddy and Chris were playing.

I always hated playing cards with Teddy because he always ended up rigging the cards and cheating. Teddy and I were always bickering, mostly because we were both stubborn as hell. But, I loved the kid, even though he could be a little wacky some times.

On the other hand, Chris was the total opposite. We rarely ever got in fights, and we were usually glued at the hip. Chris was my best friend out of the group, and he was always there for me no matter what, even if I did get him into some pretty bad situations at times.

"Wait till you guys hear what happened to me and Pink this morning." Gordie said to Chris and Teddy.

"Yeah, wait till you hear it. Tell um Gordie." I said.

Gordie told the whole story, with me adding in on some things too.

After we finished telling them Chris spoke up, "Why are they such assholes?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they're gonna stop being assholes anytime soon."

"Yeah. Well anyways, you guys wanna hear a joke?" Chris asked, he was always good at changing the subject off of the Cobras.

"Sure." We all said.

"How do you know a Frenchman's been in your backyard?"

"Hey, I'm French, okay?" Teddy said.

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant." He laughed. Me and Gordie started laughing too.

"Didn't I just say I was French?" Teddy said.

"Aw shut up Teddy, I thought it was funny." I said.

"You think everything is funny."

"True." I laughed.

I turned and grabbed a magazine, and then I saw a chubby blur running towards the tree house. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey guys, Vern's coming." I said while looking up from my magazine.

"Let's leave him out there." Teddy laughed.

We heard Vern trying to do the secret knock, but he never got it right.

"That's not the secret knock!" Gordie yelled.

"Aw, I forget the secret knock, let me in!" Vern squealed from outside.

All the guys started laughing and I, being the only nice one, let Verno in.

"Oh man! You guys are not gonna believe this. This is so boss! Oh, man! Wait'll you hear this! Wait'll you hear this! You won't believe it. It's unbelievable!" Vern managed to say between breaths.

"Let me catch my breath, I ran all the way from my house." He said, finally calming down.

"I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME!" We all started singing. Vern tried to speak up again, but we all just ignored him and sang the song again.

"Do you guys wanna see a dead body?" Vern asked.

We all froze. Everyone knew what he was talking about too, and that was Ray Brower. Ray "El-Smacko" Brower.

Vern told us about how his brother Billy and one of the Cobras, Charlie Hogan, had found Ray Brower's body. We were all amazed, shocked, and excited at the same time because we had all been following the story for weeks, and now we had the information to actually finding Ray Brower.

"You guys know what this means, right?" I asked.

"It means we're going to find a dead body." Chris said.

"Hell yeah." I smiled, super excited.

"I betcha if we find Brower than we'll be on TV." Gordie said.

"We'll be heroes!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

"I don't know guys, Billy will know where I found out." Vern said, kind of sad.

"He's not gonna care, cause it's gonna be us guys that find him, not Billy and Charlie Hogan in a boosted car. They'll probably pin a medal on you, Vern."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Now what are we waiting for! Let's get out of here!" Teddy yelled, excited also.

"Alright, we'll meet at the tracks up at Mulberry Street in an hour." Chris said.

"Boss!" We all yelled.

I climbed down the ladder and ran home, even if it was 90 degrees out with extreme humidity.

I busted through the doorway, noticing that all the Cobras had left. I then ran up into my room, grabbing my sleeping bag and stuffing my flashlight in it. I grabbed all the change off of my dresser, which was only about 50 cents. I had no time to worry about money though, I was going to find a dead body! Too cool!

I ran downstairs, but then I tripped on one of the floorboards and came tumbling down the stairs.

_Ow, Ow, Ow._

My whole body felt bruised, but that didn't stop me from running out the door.

I ran into the kitchen and wrote on a note that I'd be back in a couple days. My parents had gone out for Labor Day weekend, leaving the house to just me and Vince. Not very smart on their part, but we didn't care.

I ran out the door while throwing on my keds, but then the running came to a halt when my body smacked into someone else's.

_Grand._


	3. Revenge

hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like the chapter. :)

* * *

"Where are you going?" Vince asked. He was the person I ran into, if you were wondering.

"Um, I'm uh… Staying at Rachel's house for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday. Bye!" I said and tried to run passed him. He would've flipped if he had found out I was going to spend the whole weekend with the guys.

He crossed his arms, towering over me, "What makes you think you're going anywhere?"

"You're not my mother, Vince. Now let me go."

"Fine, but one more thing. You might want to stay away from Ace and Eyeball. They said that you said something you shouldn't have yesterday, and they want to get you back."

I cringed, "_Great."_

"Just warning you."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in two days!" I yelled while running out the door, getting excited again that I was going to find a dead body.

--

After about five minutes of walking towards Mulberry Street, I realized I still had about forty minutes until I had to meet the guys. So, I decided to stop by the General Store.

The General Store was right across the street from the Blue Point Diner and Irby's. It was one of my favorite places to go to because they always had the best candy.

"Hey Bob!" I said when I walked in. Bob was the owner of the General Store.

"Hey kid. So, what'll it be today?"

"Um, I don't know. I was thinking about-"

_KABLAM!_

"JESUS!" I screamed while ducking for cover.

"What the hell was that?!" Bob asked.

We had both just heard what sounded like fireworks or some sort of gunshot.

"I betcha it was just cheery bombs, but geez! That was loud!" I said.

"You got that right." He was quiet for a second, "So, you still want anything?" Bob asked, referring to the candy.

"Naw, it's okay. I'll probably come by later and buy some. Thanks though."

I waved bye and walked out the back of the store. I didn't want to walk out onto Main Street because that was where the Cobras were always hanging out.

I walked aimlessly towards Mulberry Street, just spacing out and looking at the sky, but then I froze.

I saw Ace and Eyeball coming around the corner. Ace had just snatched a hat off of Eyeball's head and then threw it in the garbage. I recognized it as the hat Denny gave to Gordie. I then wondered how Ace ended up with it.

By the time Ace realized I was only about 20 feet in front of them, I made a run for it. And I was running like a bat out of hell.

"Hey Pink! You don't need to run! We just wanna talk!" Ace and Eyeball yelled while running to catch up to me.

I just pumped my arms and legs to go faster, cursing that I wasn't tall enough for a longer stride.

They then caught up to me. Ace grabbed one arm while Eyeball grabbed the other, picking me up and then turning me around. Eyeball towered in back of me while Ace towered in front of me, so there was basically nowhere to run to.

"Now that wasn't necessary, Audrey." Ace said my real name. I was absolutely totally screwed. No one said my real name unless they meant business.

I tried to keep my composure, hoping to god they wouldn't mess me up too bad. There was no use in fighting back, I knew I was screwed already.

Eyeball smirked at me because he could tell how nervous I was. I always hated when he gave me that smirk, it was the smirk he gave when he knew he was gonna rough you up.

Eyeball and Ace then both looked at each other, and then down at me, giving the smirk. They then grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, holding a cigarette up to my face.

"So, _Audrey_, what did you say about my mother?" Ace asked while they shoved me more into the wall and brought the cigarette closer to my face.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" I pleaded while yelling.

"So you take it back?" He asked. The cigarette was now only about two centimeters away from my face.

"I take it back! I take it back!" I yelled.

"Good. Now I feel a whole lot better about this. Eyeball, do you feel better about this?"

Eyeball nodded his head and smirked at me. They then dropped me and I fell on my knees.

Ace walked away and Eyeball leaned down, patting my head. "See ya later, Pink."

I wanted to smash his face in, but most of the bones in my upper body felt broken from being pushed so hard into the wall.

I got up slowly, rubbing my shoulders because they hurt the most. I looked back at Ace and Eyeball and saw them staring at me, smiling. I really hated them.

I started walking back towards Mulberry Street and saw the garbage can that Ace threw Gordie's hat in, so I decided to grab the hat. I knew that hat meant a lot to Gordie.

I still had about 20 minutes left until I had to meet the guys, so I decided to go to the park and kill some time.

The park wasn't really much of a park. It was just a huge tree with a swing on it, facing the lake.

"Hey Pink!" I heard coming from behind me, I hoped to god it wasn't Ace or Eyeball.

Luckily it wasn't. It was just Vern and Teddy.

"Hey guys." I said in a very unenthusiastic voice.

"What's wrong?" Vern asked.

"Aw, it's nothin. Just Ace and Eyeball."

"Yeah, I can tell. You're bleeding." Teddy said, pointing to my shoulder.

No wonder it had hurt so much. There was a gash on the back of my shoulder, bleeding out.

I sighed, "Great. Anyone got some band aids?"

"Nope, but I bet Bob does." Teddy said.

We walked to the General Store and Bob bandaged me up.

"Was it that gang roughin you kids up again?" Bob asked.

"Yeah. But I'm okay, it happens a lot anyways." I answered.

"I can call the cops if you want."

"Naw, my brother's apart of their gang anyways. Even if I do hate him, I don't want him getting arrested."

"Alright. Well watch out for yourself kid."

"Thanks Bob, I'll see ya."

He waved bye and Teddy, Vern, and I walked out of the store.

"You feeling better Pink?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, screw them. I'm not letting them ruin my good time."

"Yeah, they're just low lifes anyways." Vern said.

"Yeah. Hey, there's Gordie and Chris." I said, pointing.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Teddy yelled.

We ran up onto the tracks and met up with them.

"Woah! What happened to you?" Chris asked, referring to my shoulder.

"Ace and Eyeball." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. What'd they get you for this time?"

"I told Ace to go suck his mom's dick yesterday. It probably wasn't a really good idea, now that I think about it."

"Haha, only you would tell Ace to suck his mom's dick." Gordie laughed.

"Hah, yeah. He deserved it anyways." I said.

"Hey Gordie, I saw Ace throw this in a garbage can." I said while tossing him the hat.

His face lit up, "Thanks Pink!"

"No problem. How'd he get it anyways?" I asked.

"Long story." Gordie and Chris both said in unison.

"It has something to do with those scratches on your arm, right?" I asked Chris.

"Yeah. Ace shoved me to the ground and held a cigarette against my face."

"Really? Same here."

Me and Chris both smirked then, we were always getting in trouble with the Cobras, and we both knew it.

"You guys wanna get them back?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Teddy and Chris said.

And I had just the perfect plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know the last time i updated this was in june, and I had intentions on not finishing it, but I really like where it's going.

So, I hope to finish it and I hope people still read it. :)

* * *

"Just as long as we have enough time to find the body." Gordie added in. I had almost forgotten about Ray Brower.

"We'll have enough time, don't worry." Chris said.

"Aw, I don't know guys. Billy's already mad at me for using his lighter when we made that bonfire…" Vern said.

"Please Verno!" I pleaded.

The guys all stepped towards Verno, "Come on Verno! Come on!" They said while giving him a noogie and pinching his cheeks.

"Okay, okay." He said, giving up.

"Yahoo! Too cool!" Teddy yelled.

"So what's the plan Captain?" Chris asked me.

"Well I was thinkin…"

--

We finished making up our master plan and walked back towards Main Street.

"Man, we're gonna totally get um with this one. They won't know what hit um." I smiled, thinking about what their faces were gonna look like.

"Ha yeah! Ace'll be so pissed. But seriously guys, after we finish the plan, we run like bats out of hell." Chris said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Yeah. Hey Vern, have you been running a lot lately?" Teddy asked sarcastically, we all knew Vern ran about as fast as a turtle.

"Shut up." He said flatly back.

Then we all stopped. We were standing in front of Irby's, ready to get back at the Cobras once and for all.

"You guys ready?" I asked, still looking straight ahead at Irby's.

"Ready." They all said, looking straight ahead also.

We all split up and went into different directions. I went on the roof, Teddy went behind Irby's, Chris and Gordie went on the roof with me, and Vern was the bait.

So this was our plan. We were going to pour paint all over the Cobras when they walked out of Irby's. Vern was going to be the bait and walk into Irby's. If Vern went into Irby's and Billy saw him, then all of the Cobras would bring Vern outside and beat him up. Gordie, Chris, and I were positioned right above the pool hall on the roof, waiting with buckets of paint.

By the way, they were painting the roof and there was still paint left over up there. That's how we got the buckets of paint.

So anyways, Teddy would then give us the signal to pour the paint. The Cobras would be distracted and pissed off, so they would come running for us and Vern would be able to get out of there. The only problem was we weren't sure if we'd make it out of there, but that was a chance we were willing to take.

And the battle began.

Gordie, Chris, and I were now positioned on the roof and Vern was looking up at us, scared shitless.

"You can do it Vern!" I yelled very quietly, encouraging him.

"Go Verno!" Gordie and Chris yelled quietly also.

Vern looked as white as a ghost while walking into Irby's. I was pretty proud of Verno; usually he was _way _too scared to go through with any of our crazy plans involving him.

"So now we wait." I said.

"Yup. Won't be to long anyways, Ace seemed pretty pissed off today." Chris said.

"Tell me about it." I said, thinking about how he and Eyeball shoved me against the wall.

Then we heard it. The signal from Teddy. Gordie, Chris, and I looked down immediately at Irby's. All of the Cobras were coming out with Vern, ready to kick some serious ass.

My heart was racing as we lifted our buckets of paint.

"Hey scum balls!" I yelled. The Cobras looked up, Vern made a run for it, and we poured the paint.

If only you got to see the look on Ace's face while that white paint poured all over his greasy hair.

The Cobras all looked at us with wild eyes and we ran out of there faster than we ever imagined we could run. Seriously, a bullet couldn't even compare to how fast we were running.

We met up with Teddy and I heard Ace's car start up. I pumped my arms and legs to move faster.

"GOD DAMMIT! RUN FASTER!" I screamed at all of them.

I looked back for a split second and saw that the Cobras were gaining on us, but we were _so _close to getting to our safe zone.

We all lunged ourselves into the alley, our safe zone. The alley was way too small for any car to get through. The alley then cut down onto Mulberry Street where the train tracks were, and Vern was waiting for us there. He saw us all still running so he got the message that he should start running too. We all got up on the tracks, still running as fast as we could on them until we thought we were safe enough…

If only we were safe enough.


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys! sorry it took me long to update again. maybe this time i'll actually update more often...

hope you like the chapter!

* * *

But we were safe enough, for now.

--

Then we all collapsed. All of us panting and breathing uncontrollably.

"Oh…My…God…" I gasped between breaths.

"That…was…awesome…" Teddy gasped between breaths also.

We then all collapsed again, laughing. After about 10 minutes, we were ready to move on.

"Did you guys see Ace's face?" Chris asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"I seriously think that was probably the funniest thing I've ever seen." I laughed.

"That was the best, just the best." Gordie said.

"Vern! You was so scared when you walked in there!" Teddy laughed.

"I wasn't that scared."

"_Vern." _

"What? I wasn't."

"You were as white as a ghost Vern. I think you were a teeny bit scared." I said.

"So what if I was? You'd be scared to if you were throwing yourselves to the lions."

"Yeah, I probably would be." I said.

I then hugged Verno, "Vern! You're the greatest!"

Vern just got all red from embarrassment and hugged me awkwardly back.

"So, who else votes that as the greatest revenge yet?" Gordie asked while raising his hand.

We all smiled and raised our hands, "Definitely."

We all laughed about Ace's face again, and then we went silent for a couple minutes. Just walking along the tracks…

"Hey, did you guys hear those fire crackers earlier today?" Vern asked.

"Yeah! Me and Bob ducked for cover! We thought it was a gunshot or something." I said.

"Yeah! I heard those too!" Teddy added in.

Gordie and Chris both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Teddy asked.

"Gordie, why don't you tell um." Chris laughed.

They then told us how they went behind Blue Point Diner and Gordie accidentally shot at the garbage can, not knowing the gun was loaded.

After the story Vern turned to Chris, "What do we need a pistol for anyways?"

"It might be spooky sleeping out at night in the woods. We might see a bear… or a garbage can."

We all laughed and then Vern piped up.

"I brought a comb!"

"What do we need a comb for?" Chris asked.

"He brought it for my long, luscious, locks." I laughed while running a hand through my hair.

"Sure Pink, sure." Gordie said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just jealous." I laughed.

I looked over and saw Teddy fake-punch Vern in the face.

"Two for flinchin." Teddy said and punched Vern twice in the arm.

"Ow!" Vern yelled while rubbing his arm.

Teddy smirked.

I looked down at the tracks. They just seemed like they went on forever.

"How long do you think it's gonna be?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you think, Gordie?" Chris asked.

"I'd say about 20 or 30 miles."

"Geez, maybe we should just hitchhike." Vern said.

"No way! That's pussy." Teddy snapped at Vern.

Chris, Gordie, and I ignored them and started our trek.

As we walked I thought about the Cobras. I was one hundred percent sure they were out looking for us. Ace was probably more pissed off than he's ever been in his life, and the rest of the Cobras probably weren't the happiest campers either.

**Cobra's POV**

By this time the Cobras were beyond anger, they were furious. Actually, they were more than furious. No amount of anger could explain what the Cobras were feeling at that moment. They had just been defeated by kids 3-4 years younger than them, and to make matters worse, most of them were younger _siblings_. In the Cobras world, that just doesn't happen, and they had to do something to get back.

"Vince, you better start makin funeral plans for Pink because her time is running out." Ace snapped while pale blue paint was starting to dry on his face and clothes.

Vince asked God why he gave him a sister that had her own death wish.

"They planned that whole fucking thing. They had us from when Vern came into Irby's all the way up to when they ran down the alley." Billy shook his head.

Ace glared at him, knowing he was right, but saying nothing.

"I'm gonna fuckin kill um." Eyeball threw his hands up, "I am going to kill them."

Charlie started up, "Now, I saw um running down the tracks, they can't be too far. We can-"

Ace turned around, interrupting him. "Wait, wait, wait. We gotta plan this carefully. We can't just ambush them now. These things need to be planned out carefully."

"But they're gonna get away! They could be anywhere in those woods." Charlie said.

"Yeah, but we _want _them to keep walking into those woods. We're gonna keep pushing them farther and farther into the woods."

No one knew exactly what Ace was talking about. In all honesty, people thought he might've been going a little mad. But he had a plan in mind and no one was gonna stop him.

"Every got it?" He asked. The rest of the Cobras just nodded, not sure what they were nodding about.

Eyeball then asked, "What the hell would they be going into the woods for anyways?"

Billy and Charlie shrugged, but soon enough it would dawn on them that they knew the answer all along…


	6. Chapter 6

**Pink's POV**

So, we had to keep walking on the tracks. It wasn't just about finding a dead body anymore. The Cobras were the ones making us go deeper and deeper into that forest, even though we didn't realize it.

--

"Hey guys! Look at that hill!" I yelled, pointing at this huge hill in the distance.

"What, do you wanna roll down it?" Chris asked, jokingly.

"Yeah!" I said and ran up towards the hill.

"I was kidding!" Chris yelled at me. I didn't care, I needed a break from walking anyways.

I ran up the hill and threw myself down it, log rolling style, while all the guys watched me. The hill finally stopped and I got up, hearing roaring laughter from the guys.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked.

"Look!" Teddy said while laughing his hyena laugh.

I saw what he was pointing at and I saw that it was a little tree, like the Charlie Brown Christmas tree, and I had just bulldozed it over.

I went completely red from blushing, totally embarrassed that I just knocked over a tree without even noticing.

"Chehehehe! Man, Pink! You didn't even notice!" Teddy said, still laughing.

"Geez, Pink! When did you decide to become the human bulldozer?" Chris laughed.

They were all still laughing uncontrollably and I walked over to them, "Haha, very funny."

"_Very _Funny." Gordie said, recovering from laughing.

We walked back to the tracks. At least one of the guys would crack up every five minutes, thinking about how I knocked over the tree.

"Alright, I gotta admit it was funny." I said.

"Funny? That was fricken hysterical!" Teddy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed.

We all were quiet for a few minutes. We then heard a loud roar/growl from Vern's stomach.

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Who's got the food?" Of course Vern would be the one to ask that question.

I reached into my pockets, pulling out a wrapper from a piece of gum.

"Unless you guys like to eat foil, I got nothing." I said, showing them the wrapper.

"Yeah, I got nothing either." The rest of the guys said.

"Great. What are we supposed to do now, eat our feet? Vern, this was your idea!" Teddy yelled while throwing his hands up in the air.

I laughed at the 'eating our feet' reference and Vern spoke up, "What am I supposed to do? Think of everything? I brought the comb."

Teddy threw his hands up in the air again, "What do you need a comb for!? You don't even have any hair!"

"I brought it for you guys!" Vern yelled back.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's see how much money we got." Gordie plopped down on the tracks and we all followed. I wondered why we would decide to sit on the train tracks, when we had a whole fricken open field, but that was beside the point.

I pulled out my change and Gordie collected all our money.

"I got a dollar two. 68 cents from Chris, 50 cents from Pink, 60 cents from Teddy…"

We all looked at Vern, watching him pull out seven shiny pennies.

"Seven cents Vern?" Gordie asked, glaring at him.

Vern looked at the ground, sheepishly, "Haven't found my pennies yet."

We all rolled our eyes, "Train's comin." Chris said while getting up.

Me and Gordie both put our hands on the rail to feel the thrumming from the train.

"Come on guys, let's get off the tracks." Chris said while bringing me to my feet.

Vern shot up from the ground like the train was about to hit him, when it was at least 200 feet away. He then tripped and fell. I laughed and helped him up. I then looked over at Teddy because he wasn't moving. He just had this wild look in his eyes.

"Come on Teddy, get off the tracks, you're crazy!" Chris yelled, nervous. We were all nervous because we all knew Teddy was gonna try and dodge it.

"Train dodge, dig it." Teddy said with the same crazy look.

My heart started beating because I knew there was no way Teddy was going to get off the tracks without dodging the train first. I looked at Gordie, Chris, and Vern to see if they'd do anything, but we were all frozen.

Chris then took action and pulled him off the tracks, with Teddy throwing punches at him.

Teddy needed two people to hold him back, me and Gordie, while Vern held back Chris.

After they got done fighting Chris went up to Teddy, "Skin it."

Teddy blew him off and Chris tried again, this time Teddy gave in. We all said nothing for a while then, making our way to the junkyard.

I thought about if we were going to make it to Ray Brower. Like what if we were getting our heads in too deep? What if we all fell apart at the site of a dead kid? Maybe I wasn't, or no of us were, ready to see Ray Brower just yet. But, we still had a long ways to go.

--

**Cobra's POV**

By this time the Cobras were _still _absolutely furious. Ace was pacing back and forth while all of the other Cobras used a hose to wash off the paint on them.

"Those little fucks. Wait till I find them. Oh, ho. They'll be wishin they was never born." Ace said, still pacing.

Everyone was still thinking about how they thought Ace was going mad, but they didn't say anything.

"Your little sister's gonna get it, Vince." Eyeball said, furious.

"Audrey said she was goin to her friend's house or something for the weekend… she never said anything about goin anywhere with Chambers, Lachance, and them. Fuckin dirty liar..."

"So, how are we gonna find um?" Charlie asked.

"I saw um get up on those tracks. What the fuck were they going on the tracks for?" Ace asked.

_Ray Brower. That son of a bitch, Vern must've heard us. _Billy and Charlie both thought at the same time. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing they both knew why they were on the tracks.

"Uh, they must be goin fishin or somethin." Charlie said, trying not to get Ace to go find Pink and them on the tracks.

"Why the hell would they be fishing on train tracks, there's not even water." Eyeball said.

"Yeah, but uh. Maybe they just wanted to see a train." Billy said. It was a pretty stupid answer.

"Billy, we see trains every fucking day. There's a train station right on Main Street." Ace shot at him.

Ace started up again, "You know what, I don't care why they went on those tracks. We're gonna find those shits and they're gonna get a beating they won't forget."

Billy and Charlie both looked at each other. Knowing they were gonna have to fess up about the Ray Brower thing sometime, but they decided that now wasn't the right time.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! sorry it's been so long, i've been busy with a lot of volunteering and school stuff. thanks so much for the reviews! and tell me if you have any ideas for the next few chapters, ideas would be much appreciated.

* * *

Chris and I were walking next to each other. He seemed happy. Him being happy made me feel happy, and safer about going to see Ray Brower.

"Alright guys, so when we get there, what are we gonna do?" Gordie asked, we had been through this a million times.

All of us responded in monotone, "Look for Milo and Chopper, then double check that they aren't there, then climb the fence."

Gordie smiled, amused at our reluctance to his question. "Good, let's go."

We walked a little further and arrived at the junkyard. It was just as I remembered it when I was a kid. I used to go there a lot with Teddy. Teddy always liked looking at the old cars and pretending he could drive them.

"Hey Vern, looks like your mom's been out driving again." Gordie clutched the fence, looking at all the messed up cars in the junkyard.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Stand back men! Paratroops, over the sides!" Teddy yelled while we all climbed up the fence.

We all leapt over the fence, and I ended up on my butt. All the guys laughed and I got up, scraped the dirt off of me, and kept walking.

I walked up with Teddy and Vern while Chris and Gordie stayed back. I faintly heard them talking about how Teddy was only going to live till he was 20…which was probably true.

"Vern move over! Let a real man take care of this." Teddy and Vern were both fighting over the water pump, while I was laughing at the situation.

"You two look like a kid learning how to ride a bike for the first time." I laughed because they were both doing the stupidest things to get the water pump to work, when all you needed to do was push the lever up and down.

"Move over and I'll show you how a real _woman _takes care of it." I pushed them over and showed them how to work the water pump.

"We knew it all along, we were just testing you."

I smirked, "I'm sure you were."

Teddy took over the job of pumping the water and I saw Chris and Gordie racing our way. I never knew why Gordie even bothered to race Chris, Chris always ended up winning anyways.

We walked over and cooled off under this big aluminum looking thing.

"Anyone notice Annette's tits are getting bigger?" Teddy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you guys always bring this stuff up when I'm around?"

"Because we know you love talking about tits too." Teddy said and all the other guys laughed.

"Oh yeah, you know me, the tit lover." I said sarcastically and they all burst out laughing.

"This is really a good time." Vern said after recovering from laughing.

"The most."

"Totally."

"A blast."

It was all so grand. Vern didn't just mean going on a hike on the tracks up to Harlow, it was different. There was an underlying feeling and bond that we all shared, and we all knew it.

"So who's getting the food?" I asked.

"We'll flip for it." Chris said.

"Okay. Hey Pink, you don't have to flip. I'm feeling like a gentleman today, getting the food should be a _man's _job." Teddy said, referring to earlier when we were fighting about a real man and a real woman at the water pump.

"Fine. Have fun going to get food by yourself." I said through gritted teeth.

"Alright then, odd man goes?" Gordie asked.

"That's you Gordie, odd as a cod." Teddy laughed.

"Flip or eat lead."

Everyone flipped. The nickels shined in the air and everyone caught them, snapping them on their sweaty hands.

"Oh Jesus man, that's a goocher!"

"Come on Vern. That doesn't mean anything. Flip again."

Vern kept acting like a pussy and told us this story about some kids up in Durham. I hated when Vern brought up that kind of stuff. It got me thinking about superstitions and if it was such a good idea to go looking for a dead body. But, I put that in the back of my thoughts and thought about who was going to be the odd one out. My money's on Vern.

"Come on Verno, nobody believes that crap about moons and goochers, it's baby stuff. Now flip again."

Everyone flipped except Vern.

"You gonna flip or not?" Teddy asked, annoyed.

"Come on Vern. We don't have all day." Chris said, annoyed also.

Vern flipped and they all revealed what they had, Gordie ended up losing. I noticed all the guys still had the goocher, but Gordie's nickel was shining in the sun, heads up.

Teddy laughed and made fun of him, "Does the word retarded mean anything to you?" Gordie asked.

"Go get the provisions, you morphodite."

"Don't call me any of your mother's pet names."

"What a wet end you are Lachance."

"Shut up."

We all moved together, doing this anytime anyone ever told us to shut up.

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up. Ahh!" We all stuck our tongues out.

"And then your mother goes around the corner and she licks it up."

"Oooooh." We all said and Gordie just flipped us off and walked away.

I always loved the way we made fun of each other's mothers; everyone always came up with some pretty funny stuff.

"Betcha Chopper's gonna sic his balls now. Chopper'll probably see him on the fence and just tear the shit out of Gordie." Teddy said while watching Gordie get up on the fence.

"Yeah right, Chopper would come after you first." I said to Teddy.

"Chopper'd probably think _you_ had balls so he'd come after you first!"

I moved toward Teddy to hit him, "You know what _Theodore-_"

Chris cut me off and pulled me back towards him before I could hit Teddy.

"I hope Gordie get's some Pez. I'm really in the mood for some."

"Vern, you're always in the mood for Pez." Chris said.

"Yeah, you're right."

We all laughed, but then a sudden rush came over me. A rush of pain in the lower abdomen, if you catch my drift.

"Guys!" I yelled, becoming antsy.

"What? What's wrong?!" They all asked. I got up and started to hop up and down.

"I really _really_ have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh Jesus Pink, you couldn't have peed ten minutes ago? You can't pee in the junkyard!"

"But guys, this is an emergency!"

"It's okay if you've got diarrhea or something, just don't do it here. Wait till we're out of the junkyard." Teddy laughed.

I glared at him and finally blurted out, "I THINK AUNT FLO'S IN TOWN!"

They all gave me a blank stare.

"MY PERIOD!" I yelled.

"JESUS, PINK! WE DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT THAT! GROSS!" They all yelled.

"I told you guys it was an emergency!"

Chris put his hand to his forehead, thinking, "Okay, why don't you climb back over the fence, and we'll meet you there when Gordie comes back."

"Okay, good idea." I said and then I sprinted out of there.

--

After I was done with my female problems, I started to walk back towards the junkyard.

I was just about to climb the fence back over when I saw Teddy, Vern, and Chris sprinting towards me. I stood back and watched them climb over, and then I saw him…


	8. Chapter 8

hey everyone. I'm updating this story even though I don't think anyone is reading it anymore, but oh well. haha :)

reviews and feedback appreciated!

* * *

I saw Milo.

"Uh, guys. Where's Gordie?" I asked, but I spoke too soon.

Gordie was sprinting faster than I could ever imagine, with a look of complete terror on his face.

I then saw that he was running from Chopper, and I started laughing. Chopper was just a normal sized dog, nothing like what the legends told us.

Gordie leapt over the fence, "That's Chopper?!"

We all burst out laughing. Teddy started making fun of Chopper, but then Milo came over and the mood switched.

"No wonder you're actin' the way you are, with a loony for a father." Milo said, that really hit the spot for Teddy.

"You call my dad a loony again, and I'll kill you."

"Loony, loony, loony."

"YOUR MOTHER BLOWS DEAD RATS!" Teddy yelled out in rage and tried to climb the fence.

We all were screaming at Teddy to calm down, but Milo just kept adding flame to the fire.

"You're an asshole you know that! How old are you anyways?! Sixty!?" I yelled at Milo, he just wouldn't leave Teddy alone.

The chaos ended and we all walked back towards the tracks. Milo was behind the fence, yelling at us to come back. He looked like a kid locked up in a playpen, just desperate to get let out.

--

"What an ass-wipe. You want me to go back and show him a piece of my mind? I mean what an ass!" I yelled in rage. No one should do that to anyone, especially one of my friends.

Teddy just kept his head down, I think he was crying. It was weird seeing him that vulnerable.

"Seriously! What do you care what a fat old pile of shit like him says about your dad?" Chris asked, also mad.

Gordie tried to encourage him, "He still stormed the beach at Normandy, right?"

We kept trying to encourage him, and he finally spoke up.

"Just forget it alright, just forget it!"

He then recovered, "I'm sorry if I'm spoiling everybody's good time."

"It's not a good time." I said.

"What? What do you mean?" Vern asked.

"She means, well.. Going to see a dead kid, maybe it shouldn't be a party."

Everyone reflected on that. It was too hot and too much had happened. We were going to have to get moving if we were going to make some real miles before dark.

--

**Cobra's POV**

At this time Billy was out with Eyeball, and Charlie was out with Ace. They were both wondering if they should tell about the Ray Brower thing.

And around the same time, they both spilled.

"Hey Ace, I gotta tell you something, but you swear on your mother's good name that you won't tell anybody." Charlie said.

"Hey Eyeball, you know about that Brower kid?" Billy asked.

And so they both spilled. They managed to keep their secret for a staggering 36 hours, a personal record for the both of them.

--

Gordie and I were both walking along with Chris. Vern and Teddy were in front of us, in their own little world.

"Hey Chris, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Why won't you take the college courses with us?

He sighed, "It's because you guys are smarter than me. Like you Gordie, all those stories you can make up."

"Pussy stories, you mean." Gordie glared at him.

"No way man. It's like God gave you something, all those stories you can write."

"Fuck writing, I don't want to be a writer. It's stupid, it's a stupid waste of time."

"That's your dad talking."

"Bullshit."

"Bulltrue! I know how your dad cares about you; he doesn't give a shit about you! Denny was the one he cared about and don't try to tell me different!"

I was shocked. Chris was right, absolutely right. I was waiting for Gordie to throw a punch at him, you never insult a kid's parents like that without getting a square punch right to the face, but Gordie knew he was right.

"You're just a kid Gordie." Chris sighed.

"Oh gee, thanks dad!" Gordie spat back.

"I wish the hell I was your dad! Kids lose everything unless there's someone there to look out for them, and if your parents are too fucked up to do it, then maybe I should."

We were speechless again. Chris' words were brilliant. He knew exactly what he was talking about and we all knew it.

We kept walking, with Vern and Teddy yelling at us to go faster. Gordie went to catch up with them while Chris and I stayed back.

"You know Chris, parents aren't the only ones that have to look out for their kids. We look out for you too, you know." I said, referring to what he said earlier.

"Yeah, but it's different Audrey. I mean, I'm different." He called me Audrey. I knew then that he was touchy about this topic, and he was concerned about his bad reputation.

"Chris, everybody's different. Don't go around thinking its bad to be different. I mean, you're just so smart! You don't have to waste being smart on a stupid reputation. You're friends are the ones that you should be listening too, don't listen to your parents or to a stupid society."

"Society is what everyone accepts, they don't accept a kid with a rapist or a gang member for brothers."

I suddenly got fired up, "Fuck society! Society is an illusion created by dumb people who have their lives' played out for them. And for me, that's no way of living."

We suddenly both stopped, and just stared at each other.

He breathed slowly, almost hesitating, "You're right."

I was taken aback, "I am?"

"Yeah! Fuck society!" He yelled, smiling.

I yelled back, "Fuck society!"

He yelled it again and I yelled it back until we were both laughing and relieved.

I sighed, "Damn society."

We both laughed again and decided to catch up with the rest of the guys.

--

"You two okay? You wouldn't stop yelling about fucking, or fucking a society, or something like that. I mean, whoever you want to fuck is okay with me, but I don't know about fucking a whole society. It just seems kind of weird, but that's just me." Teddy said while we caught up to them.

Chris and I looked at each other and just started bursting out laughing; Teddy really needed to get his other ear fixed.

"Uh oh." Vern said, pointing. My jaw dropped, and I could feel as my heart sank to my stomach.

_Shit._


End file.
